It Can't Happen This Way
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: "You just don't understand how much I-LOVE-YOU; do you understand? Do you Sonic? I don't think you do, you don't even understand that I would even give my life up for you! You don't understand, do you?"   "Amy-"   Son/Amy sadish rated for character death


_"You just don't understand how much **I-LOVE-YOU!**Do you understand? Do you, Sonic? I don't think you do; you don't even understand that I would even give my life up for you! You don't understand, do you?"_

_"Amy-"_

_"Don't even start with me, Sonic! You **PROMISED** me!"_

_"Amy, listen to me!"_

_"No! I will never listen to you **AGAIN!** I hate you, Sonic!"_

* * *

><p>The battle ended about half an hour ago, but I'm still here, holding her cold, lifeless body.<p>

Tears continued to leak down my cheeks. It couldn't happen this way! It just couldn't! I never got to tell her. I never got to show her. I never got to clear things up with her! But most of all, I never got to say I was sorry.

I smiled weakly through my tears. Heh, she looks like she's sleeping. Yeah that's just it! She's sleeping! She had to be. Amy… Amy couldn't just die; it wasn't right! "Sh-she can't die!" I chocked. The famous blue blur, the fastest thing alive, the worlds hero! I was always the hero, but I couldn't be Amy's. I wasn't fast enough this time; everything happened in a blur.

I jumped slightly when I felt something touch my shoulder. It was Shadow. Shadow was looking down at me with his cold, hard stare. I looked through his stare and saw sadness in his eyes. He was affected by Amy's death as well? Oh, of course! She was one of his better friends along with Rouge and Omega.

Obviously the only other one that was worse off than me was Cream. No one could beat Cream – she passed out! Poor Cream, she probably wishes that this is nothing more than a bad dream. Yet, it is truly a nightmare come to life.

"Sh-shadow?" I asked timidly. I could tell by the way his eyes hardened slightly that I should stand up and wipe my nose that I didn't know was running. I did the silent command and carried Amy's cold, lifeless body in my arms bridal style.

"Don't let this destroy you, Sonic," he said, using my real name instead of "Faker" like he usually did. "Amy promised to fight with her life, and she did. We won! She died with honor and in remembrance; her job is done." He dusted some dirt off my shoulder and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly into a small smirk. Was it ever possible to make this guy smile?

"But she died _hating_ me!" I emphasized the hate because it was true. I can't live with myself knowing that the one girl I truly loved died hating me. Shadow sighed, hung his head slightly, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. What was he doing?

Finally after a few minutes of having a mental battle with himself, he finally opened his eyes and brought his head back up, still keeping his arms crossed.

"She didn't die hating you," he stated. If he only knew! Then instead of _didn't_ it would be _did!_

"But she did! We got into a big fight just a few nights before! But obviously you didn't know that," I said. I wasn't trying to blame anything on him, I'm just a bit... _moody_. He chuckled and shook his head slightly, that smirk growing bigger on his muzzle. What did he know that I didn't?

"Trust me, I knew much about it," he said as he turned around and started to walk off. I stood there dumbstruck, almost to the point of dropping Amy! I won't drop her, I won't leave her. I can't leave her again! I can't…

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" I yelled to him, but he only shook it off with a wave of his hand. I guess I'll get the answer out of him some other day. I clutched Amy's body to my chest, starting to cry again. This can't be happening...

* * *

><p><em>"He doesn't understand how much I <strong>LOVED<strong> him! But now, I hate him so much that he's on my mind all the time! I want him **GONE** from my memory; I wish he **NEVER** saved my life!"_

_"But we both know all of that is lie."_

_"..."_

_"Your silence is a good enough answer for me."_


End file.
